


The Secret

by imaginary_golux



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kronk knows the secret to making perfect spinach puffs.  Written for the Disney Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret

Yzma mocks him, but Kronk knows the secret to really good spinach puffs. It’s not everyone who can make spinach puffs that don’t fall or leak or get crispy on the outside but still not done in the middle, or hundreds of other calamities. Spinach puffs are serious business, whatever Yzma thinks, and Kronk’s mother (gods have mercy on her soul) taught him the secret to making sure they come out perfect.

First, of course, you need really good flour and pure water and perfectly ripe spinach, because even the secret doesn’t work if the ingredients aren’t topnotch. And then you need Mama’s extra-special spice blend which Kronk must never tell anyone on pain of having his ears boxed and having to sit in the corner. And then you need a good oven, with good even heat, not hot spots and cold spots.

And then you can use the secret. Yzma doesn’t care, and probably couldn’t do it right anyhow, but the real secret to perfect spinach puffs, Kronk knows, is that you have to tell them you love them, right when they’re going into the oven, and then watch them rise until they’re just right, and then tell them you love them again as you take them out. Kronk’s mother (gods rest her) told him the secret before she died: “Spinach puffs and children,” she said faintly, so softly Kronk had to put his ear right by her mouth, “are better when they’re loved.”

She’s right, too. The spinach puffs are perfect again, ready for tonight’s big dinner with the emperor. Oh, everyone will love them so!


End file.
